


Early Arrival

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Announcing Pregnancy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Pregnancy, also minorly minor mention of sexual content, just covering all bases here haha, just not how they wanted to lol, the stereotypical "hey...I'm pregnant" story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Burnet has big news for her husband.She just didn't expect him to find out about it this way.





	Early Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I consider this part of Separation Anxiety tbh but it's in the time skip of that 1~2 months between chapters 4 and 5! (And if you haven't read my other story, you don't need to to read this one!) 
> 
> I just love this ship so much :'-)

She looked in the mirror, her face wet with the water she used to wash her face and the cold sweat she broke into.   
“Hey, hey, look at yourself. If you say it aloud to yourself, it shouldn’t be a problem to say it aloud to him!” Burnet said victoriously as she gazed into the mirror. She cleared her throat and began to speak the words she had to practice. “Hey, honey, I’m...well...I’m…ah, forget it.” Burnet muttered, her voice giving out on her before she said the key word of the phrase. She so desperately wanted to say it, but it wasn’t the easiest thing to say and how she wanted to explain it was tough.

  
“Hey, honey, so how do you feel about children?” Burnet suggested to herself first, but she shook her head. “We’ve had that discussion already.” Burnet walked out of the bathroom and paced around the floors of her husband’s lab. She stared out the windows and watched as the tide hit the sand.

  
“How about something like…’hey, remember when I was really stressed because our anniversary was almost ruined, but then we ended up messy haired and out of breath in your bed...oh, he’s your _husband_! You can tell him yourself you’re _pregnant_!” The statement came out louder than expected,   
A door closing behind Burnet caused her to turn around, and she immediately recognized the man who had walked into the hut. _Well, he sure knows now, doesn't he?_

  
“...Did I hear that right, or…?” He started, walking towards Burnet faster than he ever had before.

  
“Hear...hear what?” Burnet asked of her husband, nervously scratching at the back of her neck. “I...I didn't say much.” The scientist knew she was lying through her teeth, but she knew it was to no avail. He’d heard it, and he was curious.

  
“I thought you said something about ‘pregnant’, or something like that. Maybe my hearing’s messed up. Supersonic does that to ya.” Kukui laughed, but he still kept a careful eye on his wife. He knew what he heard and there was no way it could mean anything else. The regional professor tried his best to keep quiet about it, but his concern got the best of him and he asked anyway.

  
“Honey, is it true?”

  
“Is what true?” Burnet retorted, nervously laughing again, her fingers tapping against the glass of the tank.

  
“Are you...are you pregnant? Is that true?” Kukui inquired, his voice softening as he looked into Burnet’s amber eyes. Silence filled the air for a moment, but slowly Burnet looked up and nodded.

  
“We did kinda have quite the fling on our anniversary, didn't we?” Burnet laughed.

  
“Well, yeah, that did happen, and...did you...did you get pregnant from that?” Kukui asked, his voice getting slightly louder and slightly more excitable.

  
“Yeah. Guess I can say it myself now that we have it all figured out, so…” Burnet trailed off and cleared her throat. Next, she grabbed her husband’s hand and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Honey, I’m pregnant.” A smile found itself on her face, and the same smile found its way to Kukui’s face as well. In an excitable moment, the regional professor grabbed his wife’s face in his hands and kiss her sweetly, and then he enveloped her in a hug.

  
“Well, you're having a baby. We’re having a baby! This is really kind of unbelievable, yeah, I never expected that I'd become a father, or…” The professor could barely keep a straight face, and he hugged his wife tighter as he felt tears form in his eyes. “I'm just so happy, Amber. About...you're gonna be such a good mom, I…”

  
“Hey, Makoa. And you'll be such a great father. And, from you to me...I hope the baby has your smile.”

  
“Only if the baby has your eyes.”

  
“Deal.” Burnet laughed, and the two professors kissed again. They really were going to be parents, and that was a fact they were both terrified and excited about. Letting go of each other, it was Kukui’s time to be nervous.

  
“So...how are we gonna tell everyone else on the island? To be honest, I don't know how to tell that.” He spoke nervously, but his wife held his hand and smiled a smile that glowed more than usual.

  
“They don't have to know yet, lovely. All we have to know for right now is that we’re going to have a baby, and that’s good enough as it is.” Her amber eyes were sincere and beautiful, and Kukui’s heart beat faster and faster. He was entirely consumed by pure passion, and he put a hand against his wife’s face, and yet again kissed her.

  
“I love you so much.” he whispered as he pressed his nose against Burnet’s. Burnet looked down, and back up into her husband’s eyes and she spoke.

  
“And both of us love you too.”

 


End file.
